Demon Love
by Kittydanielsblood
Summary: Ciel is now a Demon and tells Sebastion he Fansys him. Sebaciel? SebastionxCiel?
1. chapter 1

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BOYXBOY! PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE!**

 _Ciel POV_

I was trying to get used to being a Demon. I dicided to tell him. "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled when I hung up with Lizzie, telling her what happend. Sebastion came in right away like always. "Yes?" He asked at my side "I need to tell you something." Sebastion sat in the chair next to me and turned my chair to face him.

"I uh. I fancy someone.." He looked at me with joy but then it turned into him being jealous. Why was he jealous"Is it Lady Elizabeth? " He said madly. I shook my head no and he lit up. 'Does he like me? No he can't. Could he?' " Then who is it?" I looked at my hands."It's-"

"SEBASTION! YOU HAVE A LETTER!" Yelled Undertaker. He gave the letter to Sebastion and he smiled and he left. He read it then got up. "I am sorry Ciel. My Father is asking for me."

 _Sebastion POV_

I didn't want to leave Ciel. But Father needed me. "We will finish this talk on about 30 minutes." I said. I didn't wanna look into his eyes. I left the room but when I shut the door I heard Ciel wisper something to himself. "It's you I Fansy, Sebastian " Then I heard him start crying. I can't believe this.

 _Ciel POV Again_

'I can't believe I could not just say it.' I started crying more and more. Then I felt arm's around me. "Ciel. I heard you wisper. Don't worry. I Love You too." I turned around to see him there smiling. I wipped the tears from my eyes but when I put my hand back down Sebastion was kissing me.

 ** _Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! The Next Chapter Will Come Out I Soon! Telk me what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 1: I Love You Too

THIS CHAPTER HAS BOYXBOY! There Is Also Cussing! I ALSO DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER!

Ciel POV

I broke the kiss and he looked away blushing. "Sorry Ciel... I'll go.." Sebastion said. Starting to leave."Sebastion. Please don't go. " He turned around. "I know what you want to do. I wanna do it to. But I need to take a shower then we can. Okay?" I said. Sebastion shook his head yes. "I can set the water. " I nodded yes.

He left the room to get the water running. I went to our room. Yes we shared a room but different beds. And a foldable wall in the middle that does not go all the way. Sebastion came in when I was just leaving. "The bath is ready." He said. When he was walking to his bed I grabed his arm and turned him around.

"Sebastion. I just want you to know. I do love you. " I got on my tippy Toes and kissed his soft lips. I didn't wanna leave his arms but I had to get in to the bath.

30 Minutes Later

'Where is my towel?' I was thinking where I put it. Then I remembered. Grell likes to take my towels to make me pissed! "GRELL! GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL!" I heard his annoying laugh. "No. This time Alois helped! If you want one so much ask Bassy!" He yelled. "Bye Ciel!" Yelled Alois. Hey at least ahe didn't say 'Ole'. I thought smiling. "Ole!" Yelled Alois. 'Spoke to soon Ciel. Spoke to soon...' Ugh! "SEBASTION!" Wait.. I am NAKED! I coverd myself with a toilet paper roll.

Sebastion came in and saw me. He looked away blushing. "Yes, Ciel?" I started blushing too. "Grell tool my towel again. This time Alois helped." I said rolling my eyes. "Did you lool under the sink? " I nodded yes. "It's all gone." Sebastion looked in the hall closet.

"It's empty!" We looled at eachother till we thought how to get me into the our room. Then Sebastion took off his shirt and put on a jacket. "Stand Up." He told me. I stud and he removed the toilet paper. He held the shirt around my waist. "Walk" He said. So I did what he said.

He put me on my bed. He took off the shirt and moved my blanket. Then he lift me and put me under it. Sebastion then went to our closet and got my undergarments and my swets. "Here you go." Then he left my side of the room. "Why all this?" "It is 8:35." "Oh."

Later That Night

"Ahhhh!" I screamed waking up then falling out of bed. "Ciel! Are you okay?!" When he stood me up, I jumped wraping my arms around his neck crying. "What's wrong Ciel?" "I-I jad a b-bad Dream..." I said releasing my grip. "Wanna sleep in my bed with me?" Sebastion asked. I nodded yes still not able to stop crying.

We layed in his bed then he put his arms around me. "What heppend in your dream?" I turned to gace him. "It was when we first made the contract. You landed up not liking the way I was. You tried to kill me. I got away and you killed everyone I knew. Claude, You, and Grell founs me. You said the cotract was over and ripped out my eye. Then all three of you. All killed me."

I couldn't help but rap my arms around him and cry even more. He moved my head up. "Ciel. I have alwaysed loved you." We leaned in and kissed eachother passionately. "I love you, Sebastion." "I love you too, Ciel." I started my hands to his hips. He pulled us closer together.

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! Ig you want. DM me and I can try and make a fanfiction to something you guys want!


	3. Ch2 The Contract

**_WARNING! THIS CONTAINS BOYXBOY- YOU KNOW WHAT. IF YOU HAVE READ ANY OF MY OTHER ONES YOU KNOW WHAT I AN GONNA SAY!!_**

 _Ciel POV_

Pulling us closer made our kiss get more loving. Sebastian then moved his hand to my hair and got tangled in it. With his other hand he started taking off my clothes so I moved my hand from his waist and started the same. He then moved the hand that was in my hair to my other hand and he held it. When our clothes were off and we were getting closer, We remembered. "Ciel, I need to lock the door.." Sebastian said laughing and I was already laughing.

He went, locked the door, then came back to the bed. We were still laughing. But we stopped ofter a minute or two. "Wanna try that again?" I asked. He nodded yes so we went back to where we left off.

 _You already know what is happening._

 _The Next Morning_

I was slowly waking up.. Then I remembered that I was still with Sebastian. His arms around me and he, of course, was awake. He looked lost in thought. So I snuggled more into his arms. "Your up Ciel?" He asked. I was mad. I wanted to stay in his arms. "No. I don't wanna move. I am still asleep!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"We can stay like this if you wish, Ciel. But when you are ready to get up, I will help you make your first contract. But I will stick with you even when your with them." I looked up. "But how are you gonna eat?!" I said madly. "I can eat the souls that have just died when they pass."

"Okay." I said to him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips. But we were interupted by a knock at the door. We quickly ran to my bed and made it look like I was sleeping and they woke me. Then Sebastian left to his bed. "Come in." He said to the a waiting person behind the door.The door opened and I saw CLAUDE?! I thought he was dead!

 _Sebastian POV_

"Sebastian. I need to see Ciel." Claude had said looking in Ciel's part of the room. I stood up. "Sorry Claude, He is just waking up. I don't think he would want you to see him naked." He just laughed. "Did you forget that I changed him for a while when he ordered you to stay away?" He asked devilishly. Ugh How I Hate Him.

 _Ciel POV_

I think this was my que. I made morning noises and said. "Sebastian. Where's my book?" Witch is what I asked every morning so I can read it. "One second. Let me take the trash out." I knew he ment Claude. "Okay." I said trying not to laugh. I heard the door shut then Sebastian came around the corner.

He opened his arms for me to go into. "Ready to go make your first contract, Love?" He asked me. I nodded yes as he grabbed my clothes. I put them on. We walked out the room Hand in Hand. Grell, Claude, and Alois all looked so confused. "I knew you to would get together! Hehehe" Undertaker said pushing the others into the living room.

 _On the street_ We found a girl who looked like she was dieing. She had Blond hair and Big Green Eyes. Me and Sebastian look at each other, then run to her. "LIZZY!" We both yelled. She looks up just a tad. "Sebastian? Ciel?" She asked. Then I took my chance. I h

made my contact with her.

She wants to kill the people who are responsible for burning down her castle. Me and Sebastian have the same mark. So I put my mark on her shoulder and Sebastian's was on her other shoulder. She then Passed out in our arms...

 ** _SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED! I HAVE BUSY ON OTHER ONES AND SCHOOL! BUT ILL KEEP UP! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!_**


End file.
